


Yurio Gets Grounded

by GoodbyeBlueMonday, xslytherclawx



Series: Cat Café Universe [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Canon Compliant, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: It all started when Yuri accidentally spilled soda on his computer. He needed to have his regular Saturday night Skype calls with Otabek somehow...(set August 2017; canon-compliant as of publication date).





	Yurio Gets Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Rose had the idea that Yuri gets grounded, and this came of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one by Helle / xslytherclawx

It all started when Yuri had spilled soda on his computer keyboard. It was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. There was a crackling sound as Yuri desperately flipped the computer upside down, trying to drain as much liquid as possible out.

He tried to sop up the rest to no avail, so he grabbed his keys and his wallet and raced to the nearest shop which did computer maintenance. He ran to the counter and explained what had happened in a panic. A consultant took his computer and walked off with it.

She came back a few minutes later and told him that, while it looked like his computer could be saved, it would take a few days to get everything fixed and running again.

Yuri stared blankly at the consultant. “I can’t just take it home?”

The woman shook her head. “Sorry. We’ll call you when it’s ready.”

It was Friday. Which meant that if the computer wasn’t ready by tomorrow evening, Yuri would, for the first time ever, miss his weekly scheduled Skype call with Otabek. He was half tempted to buy a new computer right then and there.

This was terrible. He groaned. “Fine. I guess, if there’s nothing you can do…”

“We’ll get it done as quickly as possible.”

Yuri was never drinking anything near his computer ever again. “Okay,” he said. “Thanks.”

And he trudged home.

Victor and Yuuri were cuddling on the couch when he got out of the elevator. Perfect. Just what he needed. The disgusting old men being gross together.

“Yurio! How did it go?”

“They need it at least overnight.” He kicked off his shoes with more force than strictly necessary. “And she said it’ll probably take two days, which means I’ll miss my fucking weekly Skype call with Beka.”

Victor exchanged one of his stupid unreadable _looks_ with Yuuri. “You can use my computer.”

“ _What_.”

Victor _never_ let him use his computer. It was some absurdly expensive Macbook that had probably cost ten times as much as Yuri’s old battered PC. It was the one thing in the apartment that he wasn’t allowed to touch. Why was Victor offering to let him use it?

“It already has Skype installed, and I don’t think you’ll dig around in my files. You can borrow it for your Skype call with Otabek.”

Yuri didn’t know how to respond, so he settled on a simple, “Thank you.”

Victor looked pleased with himself. Yuri hurried to his room to call Beka and tell him that their Skype call was still on – hopefully his best friend hadn’t made any further plans in the fifteen minutes since he’d texted him to say that his computer would be in the shop over the weekend.

* * *

Saturday came, and Yuri had Victor’s computer in his room, on his bed. He had no idea how he’d managed to convince Victor to let him use the computer out of direct supervision, but he’d succeeded. He had some time to kill before he called Beka, so he ended up browsing the internet and having maybe a little more fun than strictly necessary with the touchbar. It was some fancy new thing, and it was very cool.

His phone buzzed with the reminder to call Beka, so he switched over to Skype. He clicked on Beka’s contact name (DJ Beks, because his best friend had a lot of originality) and clicked the video call button.

The computer was a bit slow, but it connected.

“Hey, Beka!” Yuri called.

Otabek was sitting in his room, presumably on his bed from what Yuri could tell. “Hey, Yura.”

“Man, okay, Victor’s letting me use his computer and it’s _so fucking nice_.”

“Just make sure you don’t spill soda on this one.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Listen, asshole…”

Beka laughed. “I’m just saying.”

“You’re lucky I don’t hang up on you now.”

They talked for three more hours after that. As always, Beka and Yuri exchanged a lot of links (mostly cat videos), and by the time they ended the call, Yuri noticed the computer was running slow, but thought nothing of it. It was a Mac, after all; those things were supposed to be super fast and able to handle anything.

Until, that is, he was assaulted by an incoming facetime call from Christophe Giacometti. Yuri looked at the clock. It was ten PM, which meant it was nine in Switzerland, and Chris surely knew that Victor and Yuuri were likely already in bed. Why the fuck was he calling?

Yuri tried to ignore the call, but he accidentally clicked to connect and then the computer… did nothing.

Well, maybe that wasn’t strictly true; the computer froze.

Yuri panicked. No, no, he had _not_ broken Victor’s computer. He tried to close tabs, or something, but nothing was responding. After a few minutes, he started to get frustrated. Why was nothing closing?

He shut the computer and shoved it off of his lap onto his bed.

And then he watched in horror as it slid off of his awesome satin leopard print duvet cover onto the floor, where it fell with a terrifying _thump_.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Victor was going to kill him.

Once he’d overcome his initial shock and panic, Yuri tentatively picked up the computer and opened it.

To his horror, the screen was black. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He was dead. He shot off a text to Otabek.

**Messages with** Beka  
  
**Yuri:** i know you’re probably in bed but i think i just broke victors computer and he’s gonna kill me  
  
**Beka:** yura what did you do  
  
**Yuri:** it froze and i slammed it shut and shoved it off my lap and it slid on my duvet cover and fell onto the floor and now the screen is black  
  
**Beka:** okay why don’t you hold down the power button. is it making any sound?  
  
**Yuri:** no it’s not oh my god victor will kill me  
  
**Yuri:** RIP me  
  
**Yuri:** i leave everything to pyotya  
  
**Yuri:** you can have my CDs  
  
**Beka:** he’s not going to KILL you.  
  
**Yuri:** okay mr backs up all his data do you think that’s something victor does????  
  
**Beka:**...shit. good point.  
  
**Beka:** it was nice knowing you yura.

Yuri buried his face in his pillow and groaned. He was dead.

Or worse, he’d have to go back to living with Yakov in that tiny apartment and he’d have to pay rent again and make his own food and Victor would demand he not use his choreography for his free skate and never speak to him again.

And, as much as Yuri loathed to admit it, he wasn’t sure what he’d do with himself without Victor and Katsudon’s presence in his life.

He gingerly took Victor’s (hopefully not permanently broken) laptop and put it on his sofa.

He might as well delay death until the next morning.

He fell into a fitful sleep, even though Pyotya was by his side, and had multiple nightmares about the wrath of Victor Nikiforov, each worse than the last.

When he woke up, he tried to remind himself that it was just a computer, and he was a human person, but then again… it wasn’t like people hadn’t thrown him off to the side before for a lot less.

He knew it was best to stop delaying the inevitable, so he trudged out to the living area to see if Victor was awake yet.

His stomach sank when he saw Victor sitting at the island in the kitchen with Yuuri, hands all over each other.

He approached them reluctantly, saying a quick prayer to avoid actually getting murdered.

Yuuri was the first to notice him. “Good morning, Yurio!” he chirped.

“Um, morning, Victor… can I talk to you?”

Victor looked confused and maybe a little concerned, but he nodded, disentangled himself from his fiancé, and walked over to where Yuri was standing by the hallway.

“What’s up?”

He had to say it. He had to. “So, um, Victor, please don’t hate me…”

Victor furrowed his brows and made a move to reach out to him before apparently thinking better of it. “Why would I hate you, Yurio? What happened?”

He sounded, Yuri realised, _concerned_. He wouldn’t be for long.

“W-well, I was skyping with Otabek, and I guess I opened too many tabs, or something, and I was about to shut the computer down and close everything when Giacometti called, and I tried to close it in a panic but I accidentally hit the accept button instead, and then it froze, and I ended up getting annoyed, and I pushed it off my lap, but because my duvet cover is satin and I wasn’t thinking, it slid off of my bed, and now it doesn’t work. Please don’t hate me.”

This was it. He was going to have to move back in with Yakov, if he was lucky.

There was a weird shadow over Victor’s face, and this was it, he was going to tell Yuri to pack up his things and leave, he couldn’t even handle a stupid computer, but then… Victor smiled. “Hey, it’s okay. Mistakes happen, right?”

Yuri could not believe his ears. “ _What_?”

Victor was angry. Yuri knew he was angry, but he wasn’t… yelling, or screaming, or telling him to get out. He was being _nice_. What the _fuck_ was happening?

“I mean, we’ll have to punish you somehow. That computer was expensive, and I was going to check my favourite Drag Race blog this morning, and now I have to do it on mobile. You should’ve been more responsible with my laptop.”

“I-I know.”

“But I don’t _hate_ you, Yurio. You did a stupid thing, and I’m annoyed, but I don’t _hate_ you.” Victor nodded toward Yuri’s room. “Why don’t you go get my computer, and we’ll take it down to a shop and assess the damage. Then we’ll determine your punishment.”

The word “punishment” stuck out to Yuri the second time. “Wait, _punishment_? You’re not my dad, Nikiforov!” He had no right to punish Yuri! He had made a mistake and he’d told Victor first thing in the morning; wasn’t that enough?

Yuuri walked over to them. “Vitya, what’s going on?”

Victor turned to his fiancé. “Yuri may have accidentally broken my laptop last night.” He leaned in toward his future husband, incapable of keeping his hands off of him if the two were in close proximity. “He was concerned I’d hate him, but I told him that that’s ridiculous.”

“This asshole thinks he has the right to punish me!” Yuri added.

Yuuri sighed. “Okay, Yurio. I know Victor appreciates you telling him, rather than just acting like everything was fine, but you were irresponsible with someone else’s property. And you do live here rent-free.”

Yuri huffed.

“Yurio, go get dressed, and we’ll all go take the laptop to the shop to see how badly damaged it is, okay?”

Yuri didn’t need to be told twice. He darted to his room before Victor and Yuuri could realise how mad they should be and put on the first clean clothes he could find. Then he gingerly, as carefully as possible, picked the laptop up from his sofa and carried it out to the living room. Victor and Yuuri were nowhere to be found, so he put the laptop down gently on the coffee table, and sat down on the sofa next to Pyotya.

“Some help you were,” he mumbled to the cat, burying his fingers in her soft, silky fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole "spilling soda on a computer and almost killing it" was something that actually happened to Rose / GoodbyeBlueMonday, and the "accidentally dropping the computer and killing it" happened to another friend of mine (albeit with a cheap PC and not $3000 Macbook Pro with touchbar).


End file.
